Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)
"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" is a Captain Feathersword song from the video Wake Up Jeff!. It's adapted from Good, Good, Good by The Cockroaches. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * Written by J Field, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Published by Control/EMI * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: The Wiggles * Brilliant Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) Bing bang bong, ring rang rong Wiggles: That's a pirate song! Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword)''I love to sing '''Wiggles:' He loves to sing Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) I'll sing anything me harties Wiggles: He'll sing anything Captain Feathersword sings Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) Oh I love to eat Wiggles: He loves to eat Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) I eat anything me harties Wiggles: He'll eat anything Captain Feathersword eats Greg: Oh on the sea or on the land, he dances all day long Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) A Bing Bang Bong, A Ring Rang Rong Wiggles: That's a pirate song Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) Oh I love to tickle Wiggles: He loves to tickle Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) I'll tickle everyone me harties Wiggles: Oh, watch out! Captain Feathersword tickles Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Oh-ho, me hearties. Oh, look at that food over there. Oh,I love the food. Ho-ho! I love to sing and to tickle. Ho-ho-ho! Greg: Oh on the sea or on the land, he dances all day long Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) A Bing Bang Bong, A Ring Rang Rong Wiggles: That's a pirate song Greg: I love to dance Wiggles: He loves to dance Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) In my pirate pants, boy Wiggles: His pirate pants The Feathersword dance Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties! Trivia *In the song Sailing Around the World, there is a part of the song that says, "Dance the Bing Bang Bong." *In 2006, there are three intro scenes. One appears on It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! which features Anthony, one appears on Farmer Brown which features Murray and Jeff and one appears on Fun at the Beach which features only Murray. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the credits of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! * It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! * Happy Party! Album Appearances *Wake Up Jeff! * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Happy Party! Gallery BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|1996 prologue BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|1996 version GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Greg singing BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006Prologue.jpg|2006 prologue BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|SATW prologue BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|2006 version BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-Spanish.jpg|Spanish version MariachiGregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Mariachi Greg singing ABingBangBong,ARingRangRong.jpg GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-2006.jpg ABingBangBong.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)4.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)3.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)2.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)18.png|Taiwanese verison Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:John Field Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Happy Party! Songs